Sasha Chandni's Dance Faceoff
Sasha Chandni's Dance Faceoff '''is the 64th episode of the show and is aired on 28 September 2017 Plot synopsis The Episode starts with Advay keeping an eye on everyone. He tells Murli not to let anyone in without security check. A man gets an entry. Advay gets busy. Sasha asks the man to take the money, he will get payments later. He says it will happen as you said. Advay goes to the man and hugs him to check him. He says sorry. He tells Murli that nothing should go wrong. Murli says don’t worry, everything is getting recorded in CCTV. Advay sees Chandni coming and smiles. Sasha introduces Shwetlana to Advay. Shwetlana flirts with him. She clicks Sasha and Advay’s pic. Chandni says I completely trust my Dev. The guy looks at her. Chandni sings and dances on Baawri hogai…. Shwetlana and Sasha join her in dance. Shwetlana signs the guy. He goes to inject Chandni. Light goes. Sasha screams. She gets attacked. Advay sees the guy running away and follows. Sasha acts much hurt and smiles. Advay catches the guy and gets him, to ask on whose saying did he do this. He slaps the guy and beats him up. The guy says please don’t beat me, I will tell everything. He says I have done the earlier attacks also, that girl is here. Sasha asks what will happen now. Shwetlana says don’t worry, its my plan. The guy says I don’t know her name but I can identify her. He points at Chandni. Maasi scolds Chandni. Chandni says he is lying. Maasi asks why will he take your name. Sasha says Chandni wants to take my life. She asks Advay to see, what did Chandni do. He says Chandni can never do this. They all look on. Advay asks the guy to speak up the truth and beats him. Jimmy throws the knife to the guy. The guy picks it and threatens to kill them. He runs. Chandni comes to Advay. He says I don’t trust that man, but nothing will change between us, I wanted to know who is attacking Sasha. Chandni thinks I know you trust me. Sasha gets a gun and loads. Maasi stops her. Sasha says none can stop me. Maasi pacifies her and calms her down. Chandni says we have less time, we have to hurry up. Nani asks Chandni what’s the plan, will you do this. Chandni says I have to expose Sasha, you all are with me and hugs her. Advay thinks of Chandni. He hears anklet sound and goes to see. He sees Chandni dancing. Ore piya…..plays……… He recalls their moments. Chandni says I m celebrating happiness. He asks for what. She says you are getting married, that’s why, love is name to lose oneself, not gaining, I will always be of you, if you are happy with this marriage, I m also happy. She stops him and dances with him. She kisses his hand and gets emotional. She gets close and says I love you in his ears. Advay gets away from her. Piyaaaa…..plays…. '''Precap: Chandni says you have won and I lost. Chandni falls down. Sasha checks her and says she is dead. Jimmy puts Chandni in freezer. Gallery Episode Clips Episode link Episode 64 References Episode 64 Guide